


Pornathon Week One

by nu_breed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes toys. Arthur has a bit of an issue with it, because he is an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornathon Week One

It isn't that Arthur's jealous. He's not. But he has to wonder why Merlin has a drawer full of them: dildos of all shapes and sizes and widths. It makes him feel insanely uncomfortable, and he doesn't know how to bring it up. After all, there's just no easy way to tell your boyfriend _I'm sorry, but the fact you have a drawer full of sex toys makes me insane and I'd really rather you just— didn't. Okay? Good._

And all right. Maybe he is a little jealous.

So instead of broaching the subject, Arthur opts for the time-honoured Pendragon emotional avoidance technique. He stops coming over, finding all sorts of excuses about having too much work to do and being stressed and no time to even sleep, let alone see Merlin. He figures it's easier not to think about Merlin and his collection of silicone _things_ when Arthur isn't having sex with him. Not that his feelings of inadequacy have anything to do with it, no matter what his vile sister might say.

The problem is that he actually can't stop thinking about it. Whenever he shuts his eyes he can see Merlin with his hand between his legs: lube dripping from his hole, wet just like a girl, sliding a huge dildo in and out with one hand and gripping the iron bars at the bedhead with the other. It makes Arthur simultaneously hard and irrationally angry, and he runs the image over and over in his head, like some form of ridiculously masochistic punishment.

"I know what's wrong," Merlin says to him the next time they see each other. 

Arthur had decided that dinner in a crowded restaurant was the safest option, and it was just as well given the fact that as soon as Merlin had walked in, his hair wet from the rain, Arthur had realised just how fiercely he had missed touching Merlin, kissing him, and had wanted to get down on his knees under the table and suck him off faster than you could say _deep-seated emotional issues no psychiatrist can cure_.

"You do, do you?" Arthur raises an eyebrow. "Do tell, Merlin, this should be entertaining at the very least."

"You found my drawer," he says, sounding far too amused, and Arthur wants to retort with something incredibly witty, but he's too busy choking on a mouthful of Chicken Kiev.

"What drawer?" he manages to get out, once he can actually speak.

Merlin just stares at him, eyebrows raised.

"All right. I admit it," he concedes, "I looked in your sodding drawer. And I have to wonder if you have any need for a boyfriend at all, given you have every bloody sex toy known to man, Merlin, it's a little—"

"Demoralising?"

Arthur sighs. "A little, yes. Happy now?"

Merlin shifts forward in his chair and lowers his voice. "I haven't used any of them lately, you know. Not in a long time. Not because I haven't wanted to, just—

"Just what?" Arthur asks, stomach in knots.

Merlin inhales deeply. "I guess I knew it would probably bother you, Arthur. I mean, I wouldn't call you a prude, but you're—"

"I am _not_ vanilla, if that's what you're trying to say."

Merlin smiles. "You have to admit, you are a little old-fashioned sometimes. Didn't quite know how to broach the subject of telling you I wanted you to hold me down and open me up with one of my dildos, y'know?"

Arthur's mouth goes dry and his cock throbs in his jeans. "You. Uh. What?"

He hadn't ever imagined that Merlin would want that. Arthur immediately assumed that Merlin and sex toys would render him expendable. The idea of that: the image of Merlin spread out, naked and sweaty while Arthur pushed a dildo deep inside him? It had never even occurred to him.

"Oh for," Merlin sounds exasperated. "Did you actually think that you weren't involved in the equation?"

Arthur doesn't bother protesting.

"Just take me home," Merlin says almost fondly. "I think your neuroses have denied the both of us sex for far too long, don't you?"

Later, when Merlin's legs are spread and he's begging for Arthur's cock to replace the fake one inside him, Arthur has to agree.


End file.
